Church camp
by laura-elric
Summary: is my first fic so be gentle. sasunaru Sasuke always hated church, but what if he mets a blue eyed angel? will he change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I'm a Brazilian so I will probably have a lot of grammatical mistakes, I'm an atheist so I freaking hate church (but I have to say is a good place to make yaoi fanfics)

**CHURCH CAMP  
**

Church camp… sight… Just another excuse of my dear old brother to keep me away from home, he is always doing this, well, since our parents "accident", what? Yes, I'm being ironic, is not that I like them 6 feet under but is obvious that the cyanide in their food was not an accident; I've noticed the surprised face my ainiki made when he come back home – two days latter – to find me living and telling the cops what happened (thank god I wasn't hungry that evening); but I've never been lucky, so the cops couldn't believe my "dear" brother kill our parents, so they got me into church to "find salvation", and I hate it; but I have to admit that is nice to get away from my brother's creepy crew and to play little pranks like writing six-six-six with tomato sauce an say that is blood, he he.

But church camp sucks, is just praying–or fake praying to get some sleep in my case–, singing that hypnotic songs, praying again then try to sleep; oh and the mosquitoes; its just too much of'em, and if you kill a tinny little one you get a mad priest bitching his ass of on you, and if the mosquito that you were trying to kill bites you, you cant say "fuck" or even "God! That hurts!!" 'Cause you can't say Lords name in vain.

Wow, now I know other good thing about church! That guy is hot! Is not that am gay or anything… hey I've changed the subject completely, sorry, but you would do it too! Damn is a blond blue eyed angel, he makes me loose it; I think his name is Naruto, yeah, he is father Iruka 's helper in this semester, he he, I think someone is going to mess up the list of the couples designed to chare the tents.

To be continued… or not to be… you decide!!

This is my first published fanfic so I'll let you guys decide if here will be lemon or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! Wow it's nice to have fans! I'm really pleased with the people that faved my story and also with the ones with the story alert. But now I need some critics and compliments please! I'll post the other chap with the lemon, only if I get a last 5 reviews!!!!  
Ah and it's my first time writing porn (XD) so don't cry if I mess up such a good plot XDDDD

Enjoy your lime. ^^

by KoNeKo – Chan

***************************************************************

**Church Camp**

Bye Sasuke-kun! - Há! That was easy, I'll just have to sit by another foolish woman, and there is another sin of mine. I kind of have some sadist issues, I love to gave these shit headed girls some fake hope and then break them down, I know, yeah I'm meanie, whatever, they call for it, c'mon , even you might've realized that I straight as a fucking circle!! Maybe that's the dobe's fault, but he is just too much, so pretty and innocent, he could turn CHUCK **freaking** NORRIS GAY! Awww! I must stop thinking about that; I got a hard on already! Damn, it won't come down! Think Sasuke, **THINK**. Shit father Iruka is coming ahh he's going to see it! Damn it! DEATH KITTENS!! Death kittens- shit is not working- ITACHI! NO! OROCHIMARU! NAKED OROCHIMARU!

–_sight_-  
much better now.

Kukukukuku! My plan is working! You should've seen the blush in the dobe's face when he found out that he was going to sleep with me -soon to be in the literal meaning- Now he is changing his clothes…… HOLLY SHIT! That's not a body! THAT'S A FRAKING STATUE! It's like he have been sculpted by angels…

NAH! It's too sexy to be made by angels

- _Caham_! Can I have some privacy here Uchiha-san?  
Oh damn he noticed, I must've been drooling, but come on! I thought he was going to be that cliché anime queers, but no. OH no! This guy is the truly description for the word "**WOW**".

He has perfect tan smooth skin, nice strong abs, delicious tan nipples, _uhh_ his belly button, oh man! -You are probably a girl but anyway- I just want to bite him!

Hey he turned around, now I have a nice view, his waist band. Not such a big package I have to say, but I would just love to give him a blowjob.

- _Err_… Uchiha-san? Uchiha Sasuke-san? Are you ok?  
Oh shit! I've must been shuted by two minutes. How can I get out of this? Gosh I'm starting to panic.  
- Tsk, dobe.  
Hell, better than nothing  
-OI! Don't go judging people you don't know yet!  
Hum… **WAIT**!!!!!!!WAS THAT A "YET"??? Was it? Does that means that he wants to know me better?? Ok Ok Calm down and answer him first.  
- Whatever Uzuratonkachi- great job dumb ass, Sasuke idiot he will hate you now!  
-Hum! - He turned his head away… damn!

***************************************************************

Well he finally fell asleep… looks like an angel to me… so freaking cute  
-_snort_-  
well…not so much.

BUT NOW IS TIME FOR** PHASE 1. AKA: MOLEST THE DOBE WILE HE SLEEPS! **In tree, two, one-  
-_SNOOORT__** BUMP**_-  
WHAT THE HELL!?!? Oh my lord! Sasuke, breath! We just bumped on top of me!  
-Hum ramen…-snuggle-  
WAAAA!!!! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!? Ok… breathe in… breath out, now roll the dobe over and start the plan!  
-_Badump_- _Snort_-  
-_Humph,_ heavy little bastard.

Now, for the fun part!

It's so strange that he can make me feel like this, I'm trying to control myself right now, I feel so nervous; I don't even know this Uzuratonkachi, I feel bad, I can't do this to him, but I can stop my own body anymore. My lips are now dry and my hands are shaking, but that don't stop me from touch his honey lips slightly; I get slowly close to the dobe's lips; and I stop. Looking at him intensely I put my mouth just above his. And then I seal this ephemeral moment with just a brush of lips, and I almost jump for surprise when I feel that Naruto is depending to the kiss, so I press my lips firm into his ad slowly caress his flat stomach under his t-shirt. He shivered. And so do I.

And with the gigantic conscience guilty on my shoulders I start to go upper with my hands and downer with my lips. I find my place sucking on his neck and keep massaging his pert nipples. Suddenly I hear a moan the height in my shoulders seem to increase and so does my excitation I tease his neck a little more than I decide to repeat the way that my hands have made, but, with my mouth, sucking every part of naked skin. Wile going up with my mouth I also start to undo his pants and slightly rub against his growing erection. He makes a little pleading sound when I got my tong close to one of his dark nipples, and moan even louder when I bite it and suck a bit.  
My hands find it ways under his waistband; I pull it really carefully and got to see his tip. That definitely make me loose control, so once again I go down with my mouth and lick the pre cum off his length, just enough to make him shiver in response and arc his back slightly. Even if it's involuntary, I love the fact that he is letting himself get trapped by the fire of lust; and again I lick his extension, but this time I get to suck his head and start to bob my head up and down in a slow, steady and tortuous pace; and his moans got a higher tone, thanks god he have such a heavy sleep.  
I work on him for like tree more minutes than I heard a muffled sound, it sounded like a groaned "what"  
- Ah! _Uhmmm_… wha-what's going owwhmmm here!?  
Finally awake, I lift my head slowly, licking all of his length in a teasing and erotic way. Look directly into his eyes, smirk and say in a bedroom voice:  
- Hi there

It was a good choice to look up a little; it was nice to see his attempts to hold down a moan and try not to shiver.  
I don't now if it was from pleasure.  
I don't know if it was from fear.  
I just now that it was sexy as hell.

***************************************************************

If you read trough here than I will be happy. If you are a weirdo that likes to read the author notes without read whole text… leave a comment saying if you liked the notes. IM FREAKING DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS!!!!!  
And remember:  
If life gives you lemons, make a yaoi lemonade, girl!

by KoNeKo – Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm not dead!

Guy making the autopsy: sorry ^^"  
anyway I was busy trying to study to a lot of e4xams and mostly trying to fix my grades before the end of 8 grade \o/  
and I had some amazing times wile doing a test to check out my fluency on English, it turns out that I am an expert xD my dad is like 3 levels below me.

I have a new fic! It's called "you damned candy freak" and I still need to pass it to the computer in a week or so you guys can check out my user look up.  
Now a special message to all of the Brazilians.

Ah é e mina do Brasil, por favor, converse comigo em português to tão bitolada de fanfics que de vez em quando me atrapalho no português =P

e só pros brasileiros entenderem:

~O português e a quenga~  
-Quanto custa o programa?  
-Depende do tempo  
-Digamos que chova o_o

**~~~~Church Camp~~~~**

It was the shock of my life, me, in the same bed as him, naked. I've put some shorts on and run like a marathoners, there is no way that I've done 'that thing'.

"Iruka! Father Iruka, are you awake?! Please, I need your help!"

"Naruto, Jesus you are pale as a ghost! Come on in, what are you doing up so early, is 3 in the morning."

"I'm really sorry father but it is an emergency."

"Naruto, dear, kill a bug will not send you to hell, now go to sleep."

"No! That's not it; I really need to talk to you."

"So go on then."

"Not like this, it's a confession."

"Ok so you can tell me when we come back home."

"I cant, it's an emergency."

"Don't give me that look, stop it... fine, just let me put a blanket between us or something."

"Bless me father for I've sinned, it's been two week since my last confession and I am afraid I've committed an unforgivable sin."

"What do you mean Naruto? I mean, Excuse me son?"

~~flash back~~

I was dizzy, hearing strange slurping noises and defiantly feeling GREAT, it was like there was a wave of pleasure that kept hitting on me; so I decided to open my eyes, first everything was dark and distorted so I forced myself to get used to the darkness, but somehow my vision stilled blurry and I thought I saw white for a moment wile feeling the most amazing thing that I ever experienced in my whole life, it was so good that I thought I was going to heaven, I looked down just to see a black haired mess right above my... uh... private area.

I tried to say something to stop that beast on top of me, even when it thought that I should tell it to do it harder

"Ah! Uhmmm… wha-what's going owwhmmm here!?"

Then I heard the creepiest thing ever, the thing that will haunt me in my dreams for the rest of my life:

-"Hi there!"- And those sinful black eyes stared back at me; a chill runned down my spine and I had to hold back a moan so I almost yelled:

-"WHAT?!"- Stupid idea, he covered my mouth with his hand and shushes me; of course I bitted him, HARD, and whispered.

-"What do you think you are doing?"

-"Me?"- I nodded in response.  
-"What a silly question, I'm **doing** you."-

I was redder than a tomato and he just laughed.

-"Look, pretty boy, I have 3 tasks tonight."- He showed 3 of his fingers and lightly pressed them over my mouth and I innocently open it slightly, how dumb. He started to almost rape my mouth with his fingers, when he pulled his fingers out it was just to replace them with his tongue wile slowly caressing my skin with his dry hand.

He let go off my mouth with a loud '_pop_' and started to rub one of his still wet fingers on my entrance wile saying:

-"Number One"- He started to push one of his fingers in a slow, steady pace.

"I will make you moan or at lest whimper."- in that time I understood the expression 'bedroom voice', it was so deep, husky and sensual that I hat to hold back a moan; it was completely useless since he fastened his pace, pushing his finger in and out wildly and started to rub his hand in my semi hard member. It was a deep throaty noise, yep, definitely a moan.

He chuckled wile plugging his head in the space between my neck and shoulder, sucking hard enough to make a large red mark and leave a wet trail of saliva that leads to my ear were he whispered:

-"Number Two: Make you say a curse"-He inserted his two other fingers on me, it was sudden, his fingers were almost dry and I've never been stretched that much before; that means: it hurts, A LOT; I let a few tears run down my checks and whispered low and strangled  
–"Damn"-

-"Well, that was fast"- He chuckled with his mouth still in my ear, the vibrations send shivers down my spine, making me a little more calm and also a little more used to the feeling, the aching stopped a wile ago but still was that euphoria and stuffed oppression on my chest.

-"But still not the curse that am willing to hear"-  
Said that, Sasuke pushed himself up and forward a little so that our erections keep rubbing with every move we make; then sunk his fingers even deeper scissoring and curling the tips.

I saw white.

He seemed to rub against something really sensitive inside me, I arched my back and felt his length on top of mine rubbing and grinding like there was no tomorrow, I felt so much pleasure and the oppression on my chest seemed to increase and the euphoria take immeasurable levels, could it be that he calculated every move? I don't even want to know, in that moment I was concentrated on almost screaming.

-"FUUUUUCK!"-

I've blushed one more time, almost competing with strawberries; did I just make this noise?

-"There we go, now for the fun part"- I tensed immediately, I knew what was coming next, he pulled his member out and stroked our both lengths together and stretching me more effectively.

-"Now the final task, I will rip off you wings, lil' angel; I will make you come down to hell with me, I'll teach you how to feel good, I'll fill you with lust"-

Sasuke's voice was so much deeper than before that I was not sure if I needed to scream for help or scream his name and ask him to stop teasing and do me already; so I closed my eyes, grabbed a full hand of his hair and yank him into a depending kiss, I was so needy that I just stop caring about everything, the desperation nearly blinded me to the point that I didn't even noticed when he tucked his boxers off and pushed inside me.

There was pain.

There was bliss.

And there was me screaming.

He waited a little wile, he was shaking and probably was worried about me; but it didn't take long before he started to move, of course it hurt but there was also a strange kind of felling, my breath seemed to disappear from my lungs and I feel quite relaxed.

Well, that was before he started trusting deeper.

I thought I was going to break; the pleasure was almost unbearable, he started to moan and when I realized I was almost screaming, I felt dirty like there was something wrong with me, with us; yet I felt so blissful that the pleasure overwhelmed the pain and the concern.

Shamefully I started to give up and decided to just feel; sometimes is better to forget and disconnect for you brain as I did that I realized that I was enjoying, and I was enjoying **very** much.

-"Ha-harder"-I didn't worry about shame in that time, I was needy and the lust was traveling across my whole body; it seemed like I wasn't the only one surprised, Sasuke stop moving for a wile and looked wide eyed into me.

-"Oh, come on, weren't you willing to her me moan"- my instincts were guiding me, I did not thought before I trusted my hip up and down asking him to take me already.

And for the first time, I saw Sasuke flushed as he pushed my knees up to my ear and trust on me wildly. It was funny that he completely shut up after getting inside me and I was the one talkative.

-"oh yes… uhh God! Sasuke, harder."- And he answered to all of my pleads and bitted at my neck every time I get a little too exited and almost yelled. He rocked his hips so hard that I thought I would break, the feeling of euphoria keep increasing and in some point I couldn't hold on myself, I screamed, hold him tightly and keep shivering non stop.

Yep! My first orgasm, I've cummed just with my ass being played with; what a shame, not that I gived a damn about it when I was in the climax of my entire 'adventure' with the Uchiha boy.

I pulled the said bastard to another needy kiss and he did not stop inserting on me for like 2 minutes than I could feel his warm seed dripping down my poor abused hole. Said abused cause I was almost rapped! But well… I did enjoy that. I will so regret this, I can almost see it.

~~end flash back~~

-"Naruto, it's this true."- I knew he would be mad or even sad about it but I didn't expect what he did next.

He throw the poorly hanged blanket away and grab my wrist with sweaty and shaky hands immediately running to mine and Sasuke's tent as quick as he could without making me trip, of course I still feel the pain caused by my 'party time' with the bastard. When we got there he almost kicked the door open and wake the sleep deprived pervert up.

I don't know what I was thinking when I got to fathers tent that night. I knew that all will turn out bad, Sasuke's brother come to pick him up by the ear after he listened to the story by phone, of course he wouldn't tell all the details but the most terrifying was what I listened from Sasuke's mouth when he was trying to explain his acts to us.

-"You always knew I hated church camp, I was deadly bored"-

I was so hurt by Sasuke's words, it was sad to know that your first time, or you can call it ticket to hell if you prefer, was just a toy to kill the time. When I looked at his face I thought I was going blind. He was looking at me with a sad expression and shaking his face from left to right like saying that he didn't mean that. I was so happy and yet so frustrated that I didn't even look back at his eyes.

As I thought, Iruka was not happy with my sin and send me to another camp, in order to 'fix me up', I was feeling like a broken toy as I looked at the view from outside the bus window, and I kept this emo action till we got to the camp. It was nice; there was a lot of flowers and also beautiful wood maded chalets. But then again I was scarred for life.

-"Hi there dobe, did you miss me?"-

Well. Seems like this will not be such a boring vacation.

~~~~author notes~~~~

Yeah! Finally last chapter! It's been a wile since my artist block. -_-  
hope you guys liked it, weirdoes that only read the notes included \o\  
send me reviews please! Ah and if you guys want it I can write a sequel ^^

By KoNeKo – Chan


End file.
